The Bachelorette: After the Final Rose
by HHRLVR
Summary: Sequel to 'The Bachelorette'- Harry and Hermione gather their family and friends for a week long wedding celebration.


(Well everyone, I'm back! I had quite a few requests for a sequel, and some for an epilogue. I'm going to compromise and make a long epilogue. If you'd rather, you can call it a short sequel. It will only have a few chapters, but I hope it will be what you were looking for. You'll see a bit more of everyone this time around. Hope you enjoy it!)  
  
It had been a month since the show had ended. Hermione sat in the living room of her flat alone in silence, looking down at the ring he had presented when he asked her to marry him. She still couldn't believe it had really happened. It all seemed like a dream now. Because it would be a few months until the show actually aired, they had to be careful that nobody spied them out together, so the producers had given them new unlisted phones so they would be able to talk, and assured them they would be able to see each other at least once a month if it could be arranged. Hermione was beginning to tire of just talking to Harry on the phone. She desperately wanted to see him in person.  
  
She hadn't told many people about the outcome of the show. The only ones that knew were her parents and Lavender and Luna. Because of the surprising outcome, the show had made a deal with the BBC to show it in the UK as well, so she didn't want to ruin it for all of her other friends.  
  
Last she had talked to Harry, he made it clear he didn't want a long engagement. She didn't either, but with them not being able to talk, and her not being able to waltz around and make preparations without someone catching on, it would be difficult. She had no doubt that the details would come together rather quickly because ABC had given them a large allowance for the wedding if they agreed to have it broadcast.  
  
Although she didn't like the idea of parading something that was supposed to be very special between her and Harry, she also wanted a special day, and there was no way she would be able to come up with the kind of money they offered on her own. She decided it would be a week-long event. She would invite her friends and family and Harry would invite his, this way they would be able to all meet each other and get acquainted a bit easier. The producers loved this idea. They were going to turn it into a two-hour special.  
  
Just then her phone rang and brought her out of her thoughts. She jumped up so fast she could barely walk but managed to run to her special' phone. She picked it up in a hurry and smiled when she heard his voice.  
  
Hello, beautiful.  
  
Hello yourself, she answered, smiling ear to ear.  
  
How are you?  
  
Surviving. I really miss you.  
  
I know, I miss you, too. Not much longer before I'll get to see you. I talked to Jim from ABC today, and he said they were making arrangements for us at some out of the way hotel in the middle of nowhere. He said with how they described the place, he was surprised they had phones, so hopefully whoever it is that runs the place won't recognize us.  
  
Did he say when we would be able to go? she asked eagerly, crossing her fingers that it would be soon.  
  
If all goes well, we'll be on our way by the end of the week, he answered, and she could tell he was happy about it. She could hear the smile in his voice. They're going to let us stay a week.  
  
A week! That's wonderful! Oh, Harry, I can't wait until this is all over with. I hate that we have to do all of this, but I'm thankful for it, because I wouldn't have met you otherwise. It is just a little trying. I want to have the wedding almost immediately after the show is finished airing, but that is only less than six months away, and that is too much planning to get done completely in secret.  
  
I know, love. We'll just have to do the best with what we have. Even if we have to push it back a few months, we'll still be married within a year.  
  
Yes, I suppose you're right. Just as she said this, she had a revelation. Wait! I've just had the most wonderful idea! I can have Lavender and Luna help me! They can do all of the in public shopping, and I can do as much as possible from home. I will just give them an idea of what I want, or pick pictures out of catalogues and have them go out and order them. It's a brilliant idea, I don't know why I haven't thought of it before!  
  
That is a good idea, but won't you want to see everything in person?  
  
Well, it's not ideal, but with the circumstances, it's the best I can do. I'll call them and arrange everything. All you will have to do is show up.  
  
Harry chuckled. That's my kind of deal. I can't wait. I love you.  
  
I love you, too. Hermione smiled as she hung up the phone. She immediately dialed Lavender and told her the plan. Lavender was more than thrilled at the idea of being able to help Hermione and said she would come right over. Hermione then called Luna who also agreed and promised to be over shortly.  
  
Minutes later she heard two pops in her foyer and knew it was Lavender and Luna. Sure enough, they came bustling into the living room and flanked her on the couch radiating excitement.  
  
Hermione, this is going to be so great. I can't wait to get started! I brought a few magazines I thought might help. Lavender was all smiles as she pulled a stack of miniature magazines out of her pocket and, with a flick of her wand, enlarged them to full size. She immediately started flipping through them. Hermione and Luna followed and flipped along with Lavender. They would stop every few minutes to ooh and ahhhh over something in one of the magazines.  
  
After about an hour of flipping, Hermione stopped at a picture of a dress and sat stunned with her mouth open. Oh my, girls. I think this is the one. She held up the magazine so they would be able to see the picture. Just as she expected, the girls were impressed as well.  
  
Wait a minute, Hermione started, hardly believing she had gotten so caught up in the idea she hadn't thought of everything else that needed to be done. There is so much more that will need to be done! I have to make a list! She then began bustling around looking for parchment and quills. Once she found all of her materials, she sat and began composing a list. By the time she was finished, she had composed about a foot of parchment with people she would need to call and places she would need to visit. This really would be a lot of work, but she was lucky to have her friends to help.  
  
I know it will be a lot of pressure if we have the wedding on the telly, but they are offering to pay for everything if we do. I have Galleons to spare, but there is no way I'd be able to give Hermione the kind of wedding she wants. I haven't told very many people about how things turned out, Ron, so I'm depending on you to help me feel better about all of this. As my best man, it's your job to be there for me. Harry was trying to convince his best friend, Ron Weasley, that having your wedding broadcast on television wasn't such a bad idea. He had his doubts as well, but he wanted Hermione to have everything, and this might be the only way.  
  
Wait a minute, you want me to be your best man? Ron knew he was one of Harry's best friends, but it still shocked him that Harry thought of him for such an important job.  
  
Of course! You're my best mate! I couldn't think of anyone better suited for the position. Hermione said she has two bridesmaids, so I just need one more person and I'll have both of my groomsmen.  
  
Well who else are you going to pick?  
  
I'm not really sure. I don't have many close friends. You are my best guy friend. I can't think of anyone else.  
  
I know it is kind of pushing it in their faces, but did you meet any good friends while you were in America?  
  
Well, there was somebody, but you'll probably laugh when I tell you. He ended up being one of my closest friends while I was there. I'd like to think we will be able to keep that up.  
  
What are you waiting for? Call him and ask him.  
  
Ron, it's Draco Malfoy. All he heard was silence. Ron? Do you have any input?  
  
Draco Malfoy? Wasn't he the rudest person ever to attend Hogwarts? Do you remember school at all?  
  
Yes, I do. I know he was one of the last people we would want to be friends with, but he has changed. He's actually nice now. What's the worst that could happen, anyway?  
  
I suppose you're right. Good luck.  
  
Thanks, Ron.  
  
As soon as he hung up, he reached for a quill and parchment and began to compose what he hoped was a very nice letter to Draco. He had come to respect his former nemesis, and hoped Draco felt the same. He didn't have many close friends, and he hoped Draco would want to continue to associate with him.  
  
When he was finished writing the letter, he hoped he didn't sound like he was begging. Overall, he was pleased with the outcome. He hoped Draco would reply positively. As soon as he sent Hedwig off with the letter, he sat and hoped Draco would send the answer soon.  
  
Before she knew it, Hermione was packing for the week long wedding celebration she had planned with Lavender and Luna's help. They had booked a large portion of a resort in Hawaii that included a private section of beach as well as their own cabins situated away from the main resort area. About half of the resort was composed of these cabins, and with all of the people they had invited they wouldn't be able to fill it up, but they wanted plenty of room. The girls had spa time booked while the boys said they would make their plans when the time came.  
  
She also had some together time planned so the two families would be able to mingle and get to know each other. It was a good thing they were getting married in a Muggle setting, because Hermione's family would be very out of place at a Wizarding ceremony. Once the official ceremony was over, they planned a small ceremony at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had agreed to officiate whenever they were ready.  
  
By the time she was finished, Lavender and Luna had arrived. They were going to take a Portkey together. She had told ABC they had arranged their own travel so they wouldn't think it was suspicious. The rest of the family was going to fly. From what she understood, Harry and his groomsmen were going to take a Portkey as well. They were to arrive at about the same time in a small Wizarding village on the main island. It was the only settlement in Hawaii, and Hermione couldn't help but be excited to see it.  
  
Do you girls have everything? she asked, looking at the other two questioningly. They didn't have any luggage.  
  
Of course we do, Hermione. It's in our pockets. We shrunk our suitcases so we could travel light, Luna answered, surprised that Hermione hadn't thought of that herself.  
  
How could I be so stupid? Even after all of these years, I still forget sometimes. She quickly shrunk her luggage and placed it in her pocket. She then picked up an old magazine from her coffee table and glanced at her watch.  
  
It's just about time. Everyone take a corner. She held it out and Lavender and Luna each took a corner of the magazine. Seconds later, they felt the all too familiar pull behind their navel and were zooming off to a week in paradise.  
  
(PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
